SkyClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the SkyClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in SkyClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Leafstar: Leafstar padded out of her den and looked down across camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Queen Avalon 13:14, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: When can I be a warrior Bellapaw thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but don't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! Day 1 Berrystar: The leader sat at the entrance of her den, eyes watching the camp in the grey pre-dawn light. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Clementinepaw: Clementinepaw padded out of the apprentice den and stretched her limbs. Queen Avalon 00:26, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Featherheart: '''The medicine cat sorted herbs in her den. She scanned them eagerly with her pale, green eyes, looking for any low-stocked herbs or missing herbs. >< (talk) 19:58, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Honeytail: '''Honeytail padded into camp with prey hanging from her jaws. A nightmare had kept her up all night. Crystalcat137, 4/4/19, 7:51 PM ---- Day 2 '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather stepped back into camp, coming back from searching for herbs. He nodded to Honeytail as he passed her, a mouthful of catmint keeping him from talking. Echostream: Echostream leapt into a tree, jumping from branch to branch until she tackled the squirrel. She lightly dropped to the ground, the squirrel dangling from her mouth. Starflight897 (talk) 21:51, May 3, 2019 (UTC) ---- Skyleap: Skyleap went to check on Sunstrike in the nursery. He nuzzled her and purred. Sunstrike: Sunstrike purred. "Only 1 more moon." Starflight897 (talk) 01:13, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Day 3 Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather nosed through a pile of juniper berries, picking the old ones out. Echostream: Echostream went to check on Sunstrike in the nursery, carrying a mouse for her. Skyleap: Skyleap went out to hunt. Sunstrike: Sunstrike thanked Echostream for the mouse and begin eating it. Starflight897 (talk) 15:26, May 4, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather made a mental list of the herbs needed. Sunstrike: Sunstrike lay in the sun outside the nursery. Skyleap: Skystrike went out on a hunting patrol with Echostream. Echostream: '''Echostream followed Skystrike on patrol, tasting the air eagerly. ---- Day 4 '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather stepped out of his den. A apprentice would be useful for tasks like this, maybe one of his unborn siblings would show promise. Chevril and borage for when Sunstrike has her kits, juniper because most of them were rotten. He padded out of the camp and headed for the forest. Echostream: Echostream watched Ravenfeather leave the camp from her position lounging in the sun. She wondered if he would find a apprentice, but then again he was still young. Skyleap: Skyleap walked through the forest along the borders, renewing the scent. Sunstrike: Sunstrike washed her belly, pausing as the kits inside squirmed. She sighed happily and lay back, enjoying the sun's warmth. Tidewhisper: SkyClan's camp rested under a scrutiny radiating from Tidewhisper. The eased jet black tom's eyes were rounded to the fullest as he examined every cat in the Clan. His bright orbs signaled his regular content with his own hint of attitude. The sun's rays sang of warmth and clung onto the elder's flesh. Although feeling himself beginning to become overheated, he couldn't help but warn off any portions of his body screaming he shouldn't be in the exposure of the sky. He continued to lay in his spot, his belly collecting dust from off of the dirty ground. ---- Skyleap: Skyleap perked his ears towards ThunderClan territory, where crashing and yowls were coming steadily closer. A patrol of Thundercats raced into view right in front of a dog. The ThunderClanners shot past Skyleap and Echostream and disappeared into the bushes on SkyClan's side of the border. Echostream: Echostream's tail bushed up as she saw the dog, and she leapt for the safety of the tree branches. Skyleap was doing the same to a different tree, but the dog kept barreling past them, into the bushes where the ThunderClan cats hid. Echostream couldn't leave them to the dog and she leapt down, landing squarely on the dog's furry back. She screeched with anger and dug her claws in further. Skyleap had jumped to the ground and faced off with the dog, hissing and scratching at it's nose. The ThunderClan cats n the bushes peered out and saw the pair fighting. They joined in despite their wounds, one of them seemed to be missing it's tail, reduced to a bloody stump. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather heard yowling and froze, searching for the sound. He looked around for a cobweb and swept his tail through it, racing for the source of the sound. He leapt onto a tree and ran along that way, his paws sure and steady as he darted from branch to branch. He reached the fight and surveyed the scene. ThunderClan and SkyClan warriors fighting a dog, and winning. The dog whimpered and shot off in the direction of the lake. Ravenfeather immediately hopped down from the tree and started assessing the wounds, sending the mostly uninjured Echostream off for more cobweb and patching up Skyleap and the ThunderClan warriors. Sunstrike: Sunstrike was worried. The patrol should have been back by now. She stood up and padded over to the camp entrance, sitting there like a sentry. Starflight897 (talk) 17:37, July 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''Willowberry,after being cared for by Ravenfeather,headed back to camp and saw Sunstrike's scared yet relieved look. "The others are okay. We got attacked by a dog,but we're all alive at least." Willowberry showed Sunstrike the newly added cobweb on her back leg,not wincing at all,but in reality it hurt a lot. ---- '''Sunstrike: Sunstrike glanced over Willowberry's leg and gave it a quick sniff. "You'll probably want to wait in the medicine den, Ravenfeather will want to put herbs on that. Before you go, where's the rest of the patrol?" Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather offered to help the ThunderClan warriors, but they said they could manage until they got back to their own camp. He shrugged and started walking back towards camp with Echostream and Skyleap. Starflight897 (talk) 23:28, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''"They should be coming back now." She said,her stub of a tail wiggling as if an attempted tail flick. Willowberry padded over to the medicine den,where she sat next to an array of bright berries that she new never to touch. ''He should be back soon. ''She thought to herself,glancing at her leg. ---- '''Sunstrike: Sunstrike resumed her sentry-like watching of the camp entrance, feeling a weight life off of her chest when she saw Echostream's silver tail flick above the bushes. Echostream: Echostream offered a comforting smile to Sunstrike, who was looking relieved that they'd returned. Sunstrike took in he few wrapped wounds on Echostream's flank, and the many on Skyleap, and ushered them and Ravenfeather into the medicine den. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather started pulling herbs from his stores, improving the cobweb bandages. Starflight897 (talk) 00:40, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''"Thank you so much Ravenfeather. It really helps having you in camp!" She said,her great eyes gazing at him. Her grey pelt ruffled in the wind,the breeze flowing around camp. ---- '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather flushed, embarrassed. “Thanks,” he murmured, turning to Echostream. Skyleap: Skyleap smiled at his son, proud of his progress and skill. He waited while Ravenfeather patched up Echostream. When he shifted his weight to his other side, pain shot through him, and he hissed as the bolt shot through him. Starflight897 (talk) 01:11, September 7, 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''She looked over to Skyleap,her eyes wide."You okay,Skyleap?" She said in a panicked tone. She noticed how bad the pain was,and knew he needed poppy seeds for the pain from past experiences. Her hazel eyes bolted to Ravenfeather. Her gaze pierced the medicine cat,then nodded to Skyleap who was clearly in pain. ---- '''Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather nodded. I know, but it's more important to stop the bleeding first, he thought, understanding her message. He picked up a poppy seed and offered it to Skyleap. Skyleap: "I'm fine, I don't need-" another bolt of pain shot through him, interrupting his protest. Echostream: "You are not fine! Quit being a stubborn old badger and take the poppy seed!" she burst. Skyleap chuckled and grimaced as he took the seed. Echostream knew that he would soon fall asleep, and she led him outside to where Sunstrike could take him back to his nest. Starflight897 (talk) 01:35, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ----'Willowberry: '"Sorry if that interrupted any wound treatment,but I just couldn't bear to see him in pain like that." She said,looking toward Ravenfeather. ---- (I was thinking of having Sunstrike have her kits soon, do you want to make any kit ocs and play as one of them?) Ravenfeather: "It's fine," he said. "I would have given him one anyways, so you're totally fine," he continued, starting to put the extra herbs back. "Are you fine, or do you need one too?" he asked as he worked. Skyleap: Skyleap curled up in his nest, sighing with relief as the poppy seed started it's work. He fell asleep with Sunstrike comfortingly curled beside him. ---- Willowberry: "No thanks,I'm fine." She said,looking up at him. "Just tired. Thanks for the treatment,though!" She said as she walked out of the medicine den. (This is Willowberry/DeertailXOXO. I would be glad to have Ferretkit as one of Sunstrike's kits! Ferretkit is a brown male with a white tail tip and amber eyes. Will that work?) ---- (Yep! Ferritkit will be Maplekit's littermate, if you want to add another kit, you can! Sunstrike's kits will be born sometime during the next roleplay-day.)(Willowberry again, it would be great if I could add Mosskit to Sunstrike's litter! She is a tan female with green eyes. Thx!)(Sure! Yw!) Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather finished with the herbs and started washing his fur. Dust covered his black pelt and little green leaves clung to his fur. Echostream: Echostream padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a robin, realizing she hadn't eaten all day. Starflight897 (talk) 23:04, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ----'Willowberry:' She stalked over to Echostream, her own pale green eyes gently looking at Echostream's. "Big day today, amirite? The dog attack was really stressful." She said to Echostream. ---- Echostream: “Definitely,” Echostream said. “I’m just glad that everyone is okay, and the injuries will heal quickly. Want to share this?” she offered, motioning at the robin. Sunstrike: In the nursery, Sunstrike shifted uncomfortably. Her kits had been very active today, possibly from all the stress. Then again, she would have her kits soon. She yawned and looked towards the entrance of the nursery. The sunlight was fading, and the sun would go down soon. She curled up in her nest and wrapped her tail around her stomach before closing her eyes. Starflight897 (talk) 03:55, September 21, 2019 (UTC) ----'Willowberry:' "Of course! Thanks." She said back, taking a bite out of the robin. "Sunstrike should have her kits soon." ---- Echostream: “Yeah!” Echostream’s eyes glittered with happiness. “Ravenfeather and I won’t be their only kits now! I wonder if one will become a medicine cat, it would be cool for Ravenfeather to teach his sibling the ways of a medicine cat.” She paused and took a bite of the robin. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather’s stomach growled, and he padded out to the clearing. He hasn’t eaten, due to the battle. He dipped his head to Echostream and Willowberry on his way to the fresh-kill pile. Starflight897 (talk) 01:06, September 23, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''She dipped her head back to Ravenfeather, then turned to Echostream. "Who knows? It's the choice of the kits if they want to be a medicine cat. Besides, Ravenfeather is a great healer. I can't imagine not having him in camp." She took a bite from the robin, looking at the sunrise. ---- '''Echostream: Echostream nodded in agreement. She knew that he'd probably outlive her, as a medicine cat, but didn't want to think of not having him around. Starflight897 (talk) 04:26, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: "I actually almost died once." she murmured. "Attacked by a rogue that got in camp. Now I have the scar from it." Willowberry looked down at the half-eaten robin, losing her appetite from the memory. If my dad wasn't there, I would be dead. ''She said in her head. ---- '''Echostream:' “I don’t think I was here at the time, but that’s horrible,” she said, trying to comfort Willowberry. Sunstrike: Sunstrike woke up and lay in her nest. She felt... different today. It was about time for her kits to come too, so maybe that was why. She got to her paws and padded out of the nursery, pausing as her kits shifted inside her. Starflight897 (talk) 22:26, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: '''"It's fine. What is in the past stays in the past." She answered solemnly. "Oh, Sunstrike is up." She realized, trying to erase the memory from her mind... at least, for now. Her father's untimely death filled Willowberry with not just grief, but with hatred and vengeance against all rogues, especially ones that looked similar to the attacker. The small, deep brown eyes of the tom flashed through her mind, claws flashing and gusts of air harshly blowing against his dark grey fur. She shook her head and came back to her senses, almost in tears. ---- '''Echostream: Echostream twined her tail around Willowberry's. "Try not to think about it," she said, noticing the tears springing to Willowberry's eyes. For WIllowberry's sake, she changed the subject. "I think her kits are coming soon," Echostream responded. New siblings! Sunstrike: Sunstrike sighed and sat down in the sun. She felt as big as a badger, and was eagerly waiting for her kits to come. For names... Weaselkit… No. Ferretkit is nice. What about Maplekit? Last time Ravenfeather checked, he said he thought there were three, so... Mosskit. Yes, that's it. Ferretkit, Maplekit, and Mosskit. Skyleap will like the names, she thought, thinking of Skyleap's fallen littermate, Mapleheart. Starflight897 (talk) 02:17, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Willowberry: She showed a rare occurrence from herself; a thankful smirk went from Willowberry to Echostream. She blinked back the tears and looked over to Sunstrike. She could tell Sunstrike was pondering something by her random face expressions, a mix of questioning and glee. "Your gonna get siblings, huh? Your lucky, Echostream. I was a single child, but I made friends around camp." Willowberry glanced over to Echostream. "How much did Ravenfeather annoy you as a kit?" She said with a slight chuckle. ---- Echostream: "He wasn't that bad, actually. He was pretty quiet, and I think I annoyed him more than anything," she answered, watching Sunstrike. Sunstrike: Sunstrike shifted again. The strange feeling persisted, and she padded back into the nursery. She just couldn't get comfortable. Skyleap: Skyleap woke up and stretched, wincing when the pain returned. He stiffly got up and padded into the clearing, picking up a squirrel and going to check on Sunstrike. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather trotted out of camp to look for borage. Sunstrike's kits were due any day, and he wanted to make sure that his siblings were as healthy as possible, which meant getting as much milk as they needed. A slight twinge of worry ran through him, with no apprentice or other medicine cat, if the kits came while he was gone- he shoved the thought out of his head. The chances of that were very slim. Starflight897 (talk) 02:54, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Category:Role Playing Centers